


白日美人

by benjy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 兵团
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjy/pseuds/benjy
Summary: 一个嫖客反被男妓嫖走了心的故事
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	白日美人

杀手利威尔✖️暗娼埃尔文

这个paro取自布努埃尔的电影Belle de jour 

他根本不该相信肯尼。当肯尼说出:“来吧利威尔，我带你去个好地方。”这种话时，他脑子里想到的是窗明几净的茶餐厅——提供咸味三明治和新鲜的果盘，或者以卖旧货为幌子但实际上则做着倒卖枪械的交易的古董店，跟墙一样高的立柜里堆积着颜色暗淡的瓶瓶罐罐，整个店散发着旧书页的味道。而不是，现在他们所在的这个，隐藏在市中心公寓楼里的，肯尼经常光顾的，高级妓院。

他抱着手肘脸色阴沉地看着肯尼与坐在他大腿上画着全包眼线的女人调情，她饱满的胸部几乎要按在肯尼那张笑得褶子纵横的脸上。房顶上悬挂的水晶灯折射出来的光让他心烦意乱，室内浓烈甜腻的熏香令他几欲作呕，他受够了，肯尼这家伙，竟然这样羞辱他。以前肯尼经常当着他的面挖苦：“看你这一副随时要暴起砍人的样子，谁敢和你亲热啊，你这家伙，该不会还是个处男吧？”这样的对话每次都以他把空酒瓶向肯尼身旁的墙壁砸去而告终，他黑着脸走出家门，身后传来他舅舅张狂到几乎断气的大笑。

利威尔当然不是处男，虽然他性经验确实少得可怜。所以现在他这一副不耐烦的样子不是因为瞧不起人家妓院的生意，而是为了掩盖他没见过这种场面的心虚。老鸨是个风韵犹存的中年妇人，端来了气泡酒和香口的梅子干，熟练地和肯尼调情打趣，余光却在打量角落里独自坐着的那个年轻人。“那个死鱼眼是我的侄子”，肯尼把烟轻轻喷到那老鸨脸上：“给他找一个最好的姑娘吧，他害羞得很。”老鸨皱着眉扇动着自己面前的烟雾，另一只手勾住了肯尼的脖子：“我知道他喜欢什么样的，保证他满意。”她抬起头看向利威尔，笑得狡黠。

肯尼被人拉着去到隔壁的房间了，那老鸨倚在门框上，捏起一块硬糖放入嘴中，向利威尔开口：“他叫昼美人，只在白天工作，高大俊美，又有格调，来客络绎不绝，是最近新来的男妓，他一会儿就到了。”她轻笑道：“不要心急，好东西都是值得等待的不是吗？”利威尔的脸微微红了，那老鸨不愧见多识广，一眼就识破他，知道他不喜欢女人。在她走后，利威尔站起身来，走到窗前，看向楼下的街道，手指滑过白色的窗框，无声地把昼美人这个名字重复了一遍，微蜷的舌尖变得滚烫。

埃尔文迟到了，但“妈咪”没有怪他，只是把他迎进来，帮他脱掉米色的风衣。他会意：“有人在等我吗？”老鸨嘴里斜叼着着一根烟，有些含混地说道：“在最里侧的房间。”“什么样的客人？”他脱掉自己的皮靴放进鞋柜里侧。“是你喜欢的类型，那种有点强硬的。你见了就知道了。”老鸨催促着他。

埃尔文把门关上，锁舌发出咔哒一声，窗边的那个小个子回过头来——他穿着黑色的皮衣，黑色的长裤，黑色的靴子，有着一头柔软的黑发。埃尔文的眼睛亮了起来，面前的人野性，倔强，难驯，强势，表情冷硬得不近人情。那老鸨没有说错，确实是他中意的客人。

而利威尔却吃了一惊：这就是昼美人吗？躯干健美修长，一头金发齐齐整整，眉毛飞出一个凌厉的尾巴，淡红的嘴唇却有一个丰润的弧度。他穿着剪裁合身的衬衣和西裤，银色的袖扣微微闪着光。他本该是那种在宴会上吮生蚝喝香槟的人物，而不是来服务利威尔的男妓。利威尔很快明白过来了——这背后的逻辑：他不是为钱委身于人的娼妓。他是那种人，他是那种寻求刺激，在床第之间醉生梦死以短暂逃离自己原本的生活的人。也难怪来找他的客人络绎不绝，一个知书达理的贵公子，一个强壮美丽的成熟男人，谁不以将他征服为荣呢？没有人能拒绝他，没有人能拒绝昼美人。

利威尔感觉有什么东西从他的胃里蹿升上来了，他抬起眼看向金发男人，压低的自己的声音：“去到床上，把衣服脱掉。”转身去解自己的风衣的腰带，身后埃尔文脱下衣服的窸窸窣窣的声音让他的手心微微出汗。他回过头，看着床上那具赤裸的身体陷入了沉默。利威尔能在仇家发出尖叫之前精准地把子弹嵌入他的眉心，能利落地割断比自己身形大上两倍的恶棍的喉咙，能做到把一群混混揍得鼻青脸肿人仰马翻而自己的靴子上不沾上一滴脏血。但此刻他动摇了，他不知自己这双拿过手枪，握过刀柄，抡过酒瓶的手，能不能做到抚过那男人美到骇人的酮体而毫不颤抖。

利威尔害怕碰触他，他选择当个懦夫。于是他装作不满与厌恶：“妈的，你身上浅色的斑点是什么，我讨厌那个，不做了。”他回过身去，咬紧下唇，要穿上自己的外套。埃尔文愣了一下，来到他身后，嘴唇轻轻碰触利威尔红得滴血的耳垂，捉起他的双手，把他冰凉的指尖牵到自己的腰间和大腿上：“别走……留下来。”利威尔的手颤抖着，他猛地回过头，搂紧了埃尔文，用同样颤抖的双唇去寻他的嘴唇。

利威尔进入埃尔文的时候直视着他冰蓝色的双眼：如同投一枚硬币到许愿池里那样，埃尔文的眼里也泛起了层层波浪。他的手扣紧了利威尔的肩胛骨，随着利威尔挺腰的动作把他向自己拉近。他精心打理的金发散落在枕头上，眼睛失神地盯着天花板，然后任由利威尔把他的脸掰正，将他吻到窒息。他沉浮于快感之中，脑子里一片空白，他那个精致却冰冷的家，体面却无趣的丈夫，富有却虚伪的朋友，都被他抛之脑后，现在，只有利威尔打湿的黑发，滚烫的身体，粗重的喘息，是真实的，动人的，给他带来活力的。直到利威尔吮吸他的胸膛，并作势要咬在他锁骨上时他才清醒过来，用手背去挡利威尔的牙齿：“别……别留下痕迹。”利威尔听话地闭上了嘴，吮吻他修长的手指，却在看见无名指上那圈戒痕的时候顿住了。

此刻利威尔无比地委屈，尽管他也不知这委屈从何而来，无法发泄的情绪转化成嫉妒，他嫉妒所有与身下这个金发男人曾经肌肤相亲的人，他们让他变得无足轻重，他和他们没有区别。他开始愤怒，愤怒埃尔文在完全被他占有之前就已经背叛了他。他垂下头，发了狠地操他，把阴茎捅进他身体的最深处。埃尔文大腿内侧抽搐着，他努力摆动自己的腰，修长紧实的小腿在白色床单上挣扎着蹭动，在上面划出一道道白色的波纹。“告诉我你的名字。”利威尔抬起头，掐住他的脖子。“昼美人。”他微微探出舌尖去索吻。利威尔没有理会，拧紧了眉头，手上的力度微微加大，挺动的速度也越来越快：“不是这个！告诉我你真正的名字！”快感像海浪一样冲刷过埃尔文的全身，他的脸涨红了，泪水从眼角边滑落：“埃尔文……叫我埃尔文……”利威尔松开他的脖子，俯下身撕咬亲吻着他的嘴唇：“埃尔文，埃尔文，埃尔文……”

利威尔最后射在了他里面，但埃尔文并不在意。利威尔背对着他坐在床边，埃尔文的腿还轻轻打着颤，他把额头抵在利威尔的后肩上，手慢慢抚过他精瘦却肌肉明显的后背，在弹孔，刀伤的疤痕上打着转。

利威尔的脸又开始发烫了，他蜷着手指，指甲嵌进手心，喉结滚动了一下，嗫嚅着吐出了在嘴里含了许久的话：“我还能再见到你吗？”

而在窗外，躲在屋顶上的小丘比特，握着空空的弩，闻言偷偷笑出了声。


End file.
